


Koral pod koniec

by Regalia1992



Series: Prayer for Prey [1]
Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Alex to gnida i musi umrzeć, Gen, Opisówka, Suicide, ale i tak ją lubię za fabułę, cholernie przerażająca gra, dziwna psychologia, spoiler - Freeform, tekst dla #Niepodległa2018
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: Ostatnia scena gry. Morgan dokonał wyboru, ale musi dokonać jeszcze kolejnego.





	Koral pod koniec

**Author's Note:**

> Czujecie małe zamieszanie? Gadam o jednym, by skoczyć do drugiego i zacząć pieprzyć o trzecim? Ha! Wyobraźcie sobie, co nasz biedny Yu by czuł, o ile uczucia mu pozostawiono.
> 
> Lubię Prey, choć gra jest straszna. Straszy minimalizmem w muzyce, ciszą, dziwnymi wstawkami muzycznymi i ciemnością. A tyfony są bardziej zwinne niż zając na pastwisku. Mimo to mam się czym chwalić, bo Koszmar mnie nie upolował. Acha, i zawsze gram facetem.
> 
> Tekst został zainspirowany akcją promptu na fejsbuku w polskiego grupie zrzeszającej autorów z AO3. Część 11. Mam już dość.

Yu Morgan, prawdopodobnie ostatni człowiek (o ile jeszcze można było go nazwać człowiekiem, tę istotę dzielącą umysł z obcym) przyglądał się miastu. Budynki i ulice, choć wciąż w dobrym stanie, wciąż nadające się do użytku, były puste, niezajęte. Za to niebo... Koral rozprzestrzenił się na nim, całkowicie, nie pozostawiając ani rąbka błękitu. Nie było chmur, nie było gwiazd ani słońca. Był tylko złoty koral.

Morgan stał, w starym budynku TransStaru, przyglądając się miastu i koralowi, choć równie dobrze mógł patrzeć na kolejną symulację. Wiedział już, oj wiedział, jak bardzo kreatywny jest zarząd TransStaru, kiedy chce dopiąć swego. Równie dobrze mógł teraz być w jednej z sal na stacji Talosa jeden, podłączony do futurystycznej aparatury, śniący o upadającym świecie, kiedy tak naprawdę ten świat miał się całkiem nieźle, a może i nawet dobrze nawet i wspaniale, skoro tkanki tyfonów robiły z ludzi geniuszy. Ziemia pełna Einsteinów, rozwiązujących problem wykorzystania obcej rasy dla własnych celów.

Więc Morgan stał tak, próbując powstrzymać tyfon żyjącego w nim przed przejęciem tej cząstki, tych resztek umysłu, które należały tylko do niego, do Morgana. Trzy lata, co najmniej trzy lata spędził z tym stanie, wciąż poddawany czyszczeniu i zaśmiecaniu umysłu, wciąż łączony z tą czarną, żywą breją. Niewiarygodnym zdawało się, by cokolwiek z osobowości i człowieczeństwa Morgana Yu się zachowało. A jednak. Wciąż miał przebłyski z poprzednich lat. Części kiepsko skasowanych symulacji pojawiały się w jego umyśle, odkąd za bardzo zainwestował w modyfikacje opierające się na falach psionicznych. Trudno. Może im więcej się dowie, tym lepiej skończy ten żywot.

Bo wcale nie chciał dalej żyć, czy może raczej istnieć. Od chwili, kiedy Alex zdjął mu z głowy cudowny machinerię i przebudził z symulacji, wszystko, wszystko, co się stało, utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że istota, jaką się stał, nie powinna istnieć. To nie było już łączenie się dwóch ludzi o różnym kolorze skóry czy nacji, czy religii, czy czego tam jeszcze. To było łączenie się dwóch zupełnie odmiennych ras, nawet więcej! Dwóch obcych istot, z których żadna do drugiej niepasowana.

Odwrócił się od okna i zerknął na trzy zniszczone roboty i rozbebeszone zwłoki Alexa Yu. Roboty nie winił za nic, rozumiał, że tylko wykonywały swoją robotę, te bezduszne ciągi zero-jedynkowe. Zaś Alex... Czy od samego początku, od powstania Talosa i TransStaru jego brat był wobec niego tak... bezwzględny? Czy może jednak coś stało się po drodze, gdy Morgan wciąż miał i tracił wspomnienia, że Alex przestał w nim widzieć swojego brata, a zaczął hybrydę dwóch stworzeń? Morgan naprawdę chciał wiedzieć, nawet jego tyfoniczna część chciała wiedzieć, dlaczego tak ją potraktowano. Pewnie dlatego pozwoliła Yu tak długo zachować trzeźwy umysł.

Yu wątpił, by samo zgłosił się na ochotnika, jak to utrzymywał jego brat. Mając wiedzę o neuromodach, o tyfonach i skutkach oddziaływania obu rzeczy na organizm ludzki? Bynajmniej! Musiałby być prawdziwym szaleńcem, by się na to zgodzić. To była ostatnia rzecz, na którą by się szarpną... No tak, to by wyjaśniał, dlaczego to zrobił. Cholerny koral niszczący naszą kochaną matkę Ziemię.

A może to oni ściągnęli tu koral, jako karę za eksperymentowanie na tyfonach?

Alex był pewien, że dwoista natura Morgana pomoże w rozwikłaniu problemu z komunikacją z tyfonami i finalnie doprowadzi do pozbycia się koralu. I co jeszcze? Może po tym wszystkim, co jedni drugim i na odwrót zgotowani, chwyciliby się za ręce (macki) i zaśpiewali 'Jesteś moim przyjacielem'? Jak Alex mógł być tak głupi, jak mógł wierzyć, że jest w stanie odkręcić rzeź, jaką owce szykowały dla swoich oprawców?

Cóż, w obecnej sytuacji, w jakiej się znajdował, niewiele już mógł zrobić. Alex nie żył, a roboty zostały zniszczone, tak samo, jak komputer chroniący dane TransStaru. Nie mógł porozumieć się z innymi tyfonami, to wymagało wystrzelenie się w przestrzeń i dostanie do ich legowiska. Nie miał ani rakiety, ani załogi, ani nawet już chęci. Przypomniał sobie o stacji z symulacji. Nawet jeśli Talos jeden wciąż był zawieszony w pustce kosmosu, to żyjący na nim ludzie (o ile takowi byli, o ile ta symulacja opierała się na prawdzie, o ile tyfony nie rozniosły wszystkiego w cholerę), przy ograniczonych zapasach, przetrwałby ledwo kilka tygodni, nim sami pomarliby. Albo się zabili.

Tak, Morgan Yu wiedział już, co ma robić.

O dziwo, jego klucz francuski okazał się nie być symulacją i znajdował się wetknięty za pasem kombinezonu. Czyżby jednak coś z Talosa było prawdą? Niesamowite. Morgan wyciągnął klucz, zamachnął się i wybił szybę okna. Odłamki szkła poleciały w dół, tak samo, jak sam Morgan Yu. Gdyby mógł — krzyczałby. Ale, jak przypomniał sobie w locie, był po części tyfonem. Tyfony nie mają strun głosowych. A on się dziwił, że nic nie mówił. A on się nie dziwił, że wszyscy rozumieją go bez slow.

 _Doprawdy_ , pomyślał, niebezpiecznie zbliżając się do ulicy, _życie to jeden wielk_

**Author's Note:**

> Ach, dostałam pytanie, dlaczego tekst się urywa. Czy to nie jest zrozumiałe? Przecież Morgan zrobił *plask!* o beton, z kilku setek pięter. Raczej się przeżyć nie da.


End file.
